


Monsters in the Neighborhood

by The_RENAGADE



Series: Monster AU [1]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Anybody have suggestions for stuff I can put in?, Changeling HK, Changelings are wack, Eventual dadcher, Gen, Hat Kid has issues, I can't do titles lol, I'll be rewriting the whole dang thing now, Im slow at writing, Inspired by a fic I read, Might add more tags, Might do a Christmas chapter, Past Child Abuse, So are vampires, Vampire Snatcher, bear with me ;-;, cause im stuck, this is getting revamped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_RENAGADE/pseuds/The_RENAGADE
Summary: An AU where our favorite people/bosses are monsters!





	Monsters in the Neighborhood

Rain poured from a grumbling, fire-breathing sky. Inside their apartments, some people were spending the day cleaning or reading and just generally staying dry. Snatcher was not some people. He had a mission, a reason for being outside. He was hungry.

 

He honestly hated the rain. It was cold and wet and the mud was awful and it made a giant mess everywhere. He'd rather be inside, reading a good book, or pestering Conductor, but he was just too hungry to ignore it anymore. He stepped into the downpour, gritting his teeth with how terribly cold it was, and Flitted away. 

 

In all honesty, Snatcher  _could_ just walk, but that meant that he'd be soaked, and chilled to the bone, and besides, Flitting was much faster. Shifting was also an option, but bat fur did nothing against how wet it was, and his wings would be waterlogged, making it hard to fly. Seeing the world during a Flit was like looking through a camera where all the shadows stood out so much more, and the colors were soft, like moonlight was shining on them. It was a lot to get used to, but 300 years was more than enough time to adjust.

***

He reformed on the patio, rainwater slowly dripping into a puddle by his feet, and opened the door (read: he kicked it open.) The patter of feet down the stairs alerted him to the brown-haired child, before she even made it all the way down. "Snatcher!" 

 

She jumped off the bottom step, and ran to him, chattering excitedly, not paying any attention to the fact that he looked like a drowned rat. He stepped around her, and headed to the bathroom to dry himself off. "Hey, kiddo, can you grab a change of clothes for me real quick?" he asked, looking at her, and she nodded.

 

"Sure thing, Snatcher!" Hat Kid chirped, and ran off to his apartment to grab what he requested. He shook his head, spraying water everywhere, and stepped into the bathroom. She opened the door, wincing slightly when it creaked loudly in protest. Snatcher's room was pretty empty, except for the bare minimums, and the bookshelves overflowing with books. She dashed over to his dresser, and grabbed what he asked for, then dashed down the stairs, nearly tripping.

 

She knocked on the bathroom door, and it opened a crack, just enough for him to stick his arm out and grab the clothes. The door closed, and she walked off. Sometimes Snatcher tended to forget to say something, but she let it slide. It had happened so many times, she wasn't phased by it, although CC hated it. Snatcher was just the prickly type, and hated using manners, especially when he could annoy Conductor, any chance he got.

Hat Kid flopped down on the couch, and pulled out her hand-held console. It was about time she finished level 13 in World 4 on Corgi Quest, anyway.


End file.
